


It's been a long time since you (Fell in love)

by aryablakes



Series: modern got [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Feelings Realization, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, just a lotta gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryablakes/pseuds/aryablakes
Summary: Staring out at the field, Robb caught sight of his best friend, Theon.When Theon told him he was gonna try out for football cause 'just because I'm a freshman doesn't mean I can't play. Robb.' and like an after thought, 'football dudes get tons of chicks, dude.'Robb didn't think he was actually gonna do it.Nor did he think he was actually going to be good.Or a little bit hot, with all his concentration.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: modern got [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611808
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	It's been a long time since you (Fell in love)

Staring out at the field, Robb caught sight of his best friend, Theon.

When Theon told him he was gonna try out for football cause 'just because I'm a freshman doesn't mean I can't play. Robb.' and like an after thought, 'football dudes get tons of chicks, dude.'

Robb didn't think he was actually gonna do it.

Nor did he think he was actually going to be good.

Or a little bit hot, with all his concentration.

He started at him for what felt like ages, and he knew, he could never get bored of it.

"You proud of him?"

Robb snapped out of his trance, "What?"

"Theon." Sansa said, as if it was obvious, "You know, you're best friend?"

"Oh yeah, major proud." Robb said, without thought, turning back to the field and looking at Theon again before snapping his head back to his sister.

"Wait? Shouldn't you be more proud? He is _your _boyfriend, after all."__

"We broke up a few weeks ago? I told you that already."

"What? No you didn't?"

"Yeah, I did, " Sansa said, face morphing into boredom and annoyance combined, "when he missed family dinner night a few weeks ago, I told everyone. It's not a big deal though, Robb, it's fine I promise."

Robb turned back to the game, and looked at Theon, and he felt guilt.

Not for his sister, or Theon, but because when Sansa said they broke up, he felt happy about it.

__And he had no idea why._ _

__-_ _

__"I just had my first kiss." Theon said when he dropped himself into his chair next to Robb._ _

__Robb stared at his bestfriend._ _

__"What? Who?"_ _

__"Roz, the sophomore." Theon looked smug._ _

__Robbs face fell, he was jealous._ _

__

__"That's so unfair!" He exclaimed, not remembering he was in class until everyone else yelled at him to shut up._ _

__"I haven't had mine yet." He said, a bit quieter, sinking down in his seat._ _

__The smugness on Theons face fell away, "Don't worry Robb," He said , placing his hand on top of his shoulder, "we're only in 8th grade. There's so much more time."_ _

__"I mean, if you wanted, w-"_ _

__The class 'shh'd' them again_ _

__Robb smiled at Theon, who then dropped his hand from Robb's shoulder._ _

__Robb put his hand where Theon's had been, it was burning hot._ _

__Robb dropped his hand and faced forward toward the teacher, but he couldn't get Theon out of his mind the entire lesson._ _

__-_ _

__The Stark family piled into the emergency room, standing around Theon in his bed, making,- what they hoped was, nice conversion._ _

__"I take it you're all his family?"_ _

__'Yes' they all said, Robb was shouting slightly._ _

__"Okay. We're going to have to re-set his knee."_ _

__Theon let out a small whimper of pain._ _

__Everyone started yelling and saying things to Theon they thought would calm him down, Robb just shrunk down to his level._ _

__"Hey, Theon," Robb said, locking eyes with Theon, "It's gonna be okay, alright?" He didn't continue until Theon nodded, "We'll be right here with you the whole time."_ _

__Theons eyes filled with tears, "What if I just wanted y-."_ _

__"Is that alright with you, Mr. Greyjoy?" The doctor snapped them out of their trance._ _

__"Oh, uh,-"_ _

__"He's fine with it." Sansa filled in, knowing Theon hadn't heard a thing._ _

__"Yeah, I'm fine with it." Theon said, voice shaking from nerves._ _

__"We're just going to pop your knee back into place, and then you'll get a brace for your knee, okay?"_ _

__Theon looked like he was going to pass out._ _

__"It'll be okay." Robb whispered into Theons ear, "Don't worry, I'll be right here the whole time."_ _

__Theon nodded._ _

__"Okay, are you ready?"_ _

__Theon nodded again, and grasped out for Robb._ _

__Robb placed his hand into Theons, who squeezed his hand as hard as he could, and Robb let him._ _

__Finally when they left the hospital, Theon wearing a new knee brace, walking back to the car, Theon stopped him, smile on his face and grabbed his hand again while they walked, "Thank you." He muttered._ _

__Robb smiled at him, "Of course."_ _

__-_ _

__When Theon graduated,- a year after Robb, he was in the front row, smiling at his best friend, and he couldn't remember feeling happier._ _

__When Theon finally got called up, Robb had never yelled louder, he was so proud of him._ _

__He got his diploma, and walked across the stage, and Robb could never take his eyes off of him._ _

__Watching Theon mingle with the rest of the crowd, Robb stared at him, smiling to himself, wishing so deep in his mind that he was up there with him, pressing his body into his and kissing the love of his li-_ _

__"Shit."  
-_ _

__"Hey, uh, Loras?"_ _

__Loras snapped around to look at Robb, shock filling his face._ _

__Robb could tell he wasn't the happiest about seeing him, he was sure Loras thought leaving for college, the only Stark he would see after that was Sansa._ _

__"Uh, yes?"_ _

__"If I were to,-" Robb paused, hands flinging awkwardly in the air, trying to find the right words to say, "ask you about, _something _, would it, uh, get back to Sansa?"___ _

____Loras' face fell, he hated keeping things from her, "Well, does it have anything to do with Sansa?"_ _ _ _

____Robb thought about it for a moment, trying to think, "I don't think so,-" Then he remembered, they were dating, once, in what felt like a long time ago, and she said that she didn't care about _him _or them anymore, not like that, "no, not anymore." He corrected himself.___ _ _ _

______"Okay, than," Loras sounded very cautious, "I guess, not."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Robb breathed out a sigh of relief, "So, Loras, can I ask you about something?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Loras smiled, advice, that was his strength,- he even had an advice collum in the college news letter, that's why Robb came to him, "Of course, Robb."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"How'd you know you were in love with Renly? " Robb asked, hands wrapped around each other, trying not to let his nerves show through _too much _.___ _ _ _ _ _

________"Ahh, you're wondering if it's okay to be gay? I thought you said this wasn't about Sansa? "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yeah I was- wait, Sansas gay?" Robb exclaimed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Loras' face fell, "Shit."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I can't believe she didn't tell me!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Loras wrapped an arm around Robbs shoulder, "She'll tell you when she's ready, Robb. Oh and uh, please don't tell her I told you already? She'd kill me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Robb nodded and Loras breathed out a sigh of relief, "Okay, so, if it's not her you're here for," He paused to make sure Robb was following, "why are you here?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Robbs face went pale, all the color draining out of it, he had hoped they wouldn't have to talk about this too much._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well, I, uh-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oohh!" Loras exclaimed, " You're gay!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Shh!" Robb yelled at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Loras smiled st him, "It's okay to be curious, Robb."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm _not _curious, I know I like _him _, I'm just not sure if I'm ready to tell anyone. "_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Well," Loras started, "who's the lucky guy?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Robb took a deep breath, this was the first time he'd said this to anyone else, "Theon."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Oh my god, finally!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"This is random, Robb." Theon said, smirking, sitting down opposite of Robb in the small diner booth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Robb smiled back at him, "Hey, Theon."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"So, you couldn't wait 'til our next class together, huh? Had to ask me out, to say whatever it is you're wanting?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Robb tried his hardest not to blush when Theon said he asked him out, "Theon, theres no easy way for me to say this so I'm just gonna rip to bandaid right off, okay?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Theon's face changed from a playful smile to clear and slightly worried, "Okay."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Robb took a deep breath, "Okay," He started, playing with his fingers, - a nervous habit, "Theon, I-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"How may I help you today, gentlemen?" Their waitress interrupted Robb._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"We aren't sure." Theon said, trying to rush the woman out so Robb could speak his mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Okay, I'll come back."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Theon smiled at him again, "Now before we get interrupted again," He said with a smile, "what'd you wanna tell me, Robb?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I like you, Theon." Robb said, not giving himself time to feel the all encompassing fear again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Theon's mouth feel agape, shock filling him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"It's okay, if you don't, you know, feel the same. I promise."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Theon smiled at Robb, eyes sparkling, Robb felt fear fill him, he knew Theon wasn't homophobic but-._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I like you too, Robb." Theon broke his train of thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Robb's mouth fell open, "W-what you do?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Of course, I do dumbass. "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Robb smiled, he smiled so hard, it felt like his face was going to fall off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Theon leaned across the table, and pressed his lips into Robb's._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Robb had never felt happier, he wished Theon had been his first kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"So," Theon started when he pulled back, smile firmly placed on his face, "what're your thoughts on pie?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Robb smiled back at him, placing his hand into Theon's, "I'd love some pie."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> title is say so by doja cat
> 
> feel free to leave a comment if u want to!
> 
> u can check out my tumblr [here!](http://aryablakes.tumblr.com/) if you wanna dm or send me an ask those are open too!


End file.
